CP - January, 2380
This page chronicles posts #5917-6090 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2380. *CP - December, 2379 *CP - February, 2380 Mirror Universe Plots First Week Answering a call made moths before by Legate Damar, mKATAL T’KASSUS is in the brig on Terok Nor. Disguised as a Bajoran she finds herself in trouble, but speaks with mERON BERN, telling him a few of Emissary Wolfe’s secrets. Hoping to catch up with mOZARA BRIK, mERON visits with her in Ops. He offers some recommendations; including a violent threat against her should she ever demean him in public again. Second Week Hanging around mFerenginar, mJAMES MUNROE and mDAYIN LETHO are getting bored of the same old. They have been hiding from the mCardassians and hope to have a better life somewhere else and make plans to cross over into the regular universe (after Dayin gets disguised as a Terran!). mKAI CEVDAK is on mLOROT ROSS’ ship which is in orbit of Cardassia. After appealing to his insane mind, she is able to persuade him to leave for the regular universe, her sister’s (mAmity) child stowed away onboard. Phase two completed and mDAYIN has been made over into a Terran. He feels strange being so plain, but his partner mJAMES is more than supportive, showing his affections and approval the only way mPeople know how! ;) Pah-Wraith Plots First Week Now with all three orbs, SOLIS BRIN possessed by the Wraith speaks with PAU EVANEL. The woman is more than willing to be evil as the Wraiths appear to be, but Brin insists they are just restoring equality not starting a war. They send for the children (Karyn and Lykoi) to prepare for the ascension. BRIN then goes to visit with PASHU EISHA and explains to him once the wormhole is opened they will go back to Bajor unharmed. Second Week At the climax of this plot, the three orbs of Jalbador have been united and PASHU EISHA, SOLIS BRIN, PASHU EVANEL along with Karyn Dax-Wolfe and Lykoi Dukat help open the red wormhole by Empok Nor. Earth Plots First Week The New Year does nothing for KEEVAN’s health when he starts to feel more sick and tired. MIXIE BRIDGES arrives home to find her boyfriend on the floor of the bathroom just before he passes out. She calls the infirmary and Keevan is taken to the hospital, where the doctors informs MIXIE that the Vorta’s organs are beginning to shut down and he went into toxic shock. But, the Vorta is provided with pain killers which may become addictive. Visiting the hospital room, KEEVAN seems better than ever and even confesses to MIXIE for the first time that he loves her! In a chance meeting, AMITY LIU runs into ANDRUS ELBRUNNE in Mexico. They realize they have a common adventurous spirit and he is interested in her xenobiology, so they exchange contact information. SHAWN MUNROE is back on Earth and makes a stop to Toronto to see his children. He reunites with LALI MUNROE, KALILI MUNROE and MINIYA BERN, telling them that he was looking after things to do with their mother. Taking HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA up on his offer, MIXIE and KEEVAN show up to his party to promote Yamato and are treated like VIP’s. They eat up at the bar and make a scene for all those watching her with a Vorta ;) Later, AMITY comes in to party as well and has an interesting conversation with HITOSHI about competition and life values. TAHMOH ALMIN finally gets to Earth and crashes at RENEE ALMIN’s place for the night. She tries to get him to stick around for awhile, but he insists he has other things to do. In the morning, AMITY is getting breakfast at KATAL’s and sees on the FNS a news report about Munroe and his story. Piecing everything together, she is enraged and storms off to the holosuites to take her anger out on fake things. Unaware of the FNS business, HAYDEN LIU contacts CORAT DAMAR and attempts to convince him into allowing him and Amity to stay on Cardassia and be a family. TAHMOH’s business becomes apparent when he lures CADENCE MADDIX to a dark room, drugs her, removes her tracker and takes her to his Syndicate ship (after he informs her he’s squealed to the Syndicate about her doings!) Finished with her tantrum, AMITY leaves the holodecks and seeks out SHAWN. She offers to help get back at Damar, but her obvious dislike for Questa makes him reconsider and tells her to leave. More accepting of the future, MIXIE takes some time to reflect on life without KEEVAN, when the Vorta comes in and tries to be reassuring. KATAL and CATHASACH have a brief conversation about Amity’s mental state, worrying if she would ever hurt the kids. She opts to talk to her friend about it while Cath takes the kids on a day trip. Second Week Getting down to business on Earth, SHAWN MUNROE schedules a chat with ASHTA SAREX who was living in his home when he was on Cardassia. He explains to her, she has to move out or he could get in trouble over her relationship with James. The Commander offers her money to get a condo for her and Jorbal. AMITY LIU has returned to her the Hawaii home and KATAL UNA has a conversation with her, trying to gage her friend’s temper, happy it seemed to be a one time deal. Amity makes arrangements to go to Cardassia and take care of her club Luste. Working on another project, KATAL is busy with Lt. Commander Erik Preston. CATHASACH UNA comes home and speaks with the two, finding they are working on improving warp core efficiency. After Preston leaves, Una discovers the man is gay and feels less threatened by the man around his wife. Experimenting more, BRYCE WREN and THREE have dinner and more at his place. In an attempt to not rush, the couple settle for cozy feelings on second base! ;) ANDRUS ELBRUNNE visits with his son EDWARD ELBRUNNE in the HQ psychiatric hospital, remaining upbeat and encouraging to his boy who feels more like a failure and disappointment. Third Week Still in the psychiatric institution, EDWARD ELBRUNNE is visited by his father ANRDUS ELBRUNNE. The men catch up, and Andrus confesses he is seeing someone. Edward is then permitted to leave with his father to stay with him in Belize. Later, ANDRUS is visited by VYLIN ANDICI in his office. She approaches him with a conference vacation in Australia, even inviting Eddie along. He agrees and the couple decide they are official bf/gf. KATAL UNA and CATHASACH UNA hear of a piloting accident that has killed several in the Paris training facilities. They hear about an orphaned girl and inquire about fostering her until parents could be found. In the middle of he night, KEEVAN begins to have trouble sleeping/breathing and then goes into a seizure. MIXIE BRIDGES is startled and does what she can to get him to a doctor. Dr. Hurst informs her that Keevan doesn’t have much longer to go as his organs are shutting down and must remain in the hospital for now on. CATHASACH is contacted by GWENI from Cardassia where she informs him that Amity was attacked. Upset by this, Una attempts to calm down in order to not worry Katal. BRIN is in the Terran sector just in time to see the Fenrir get back from its rescue mission. There she meets up with EBEN DORR and the two share a scandalous rendez vous. HEIDI HANSEN decides she needs to work out more and drop some baby fat before her Betazoid wedding. At the gym, she runs into ANDRUS who helps her out with baby Anna-Aleena. In a cute moment in the Una home, CATHASACH is putting the now BENJAMIN UNA to bed and the young toddler expresses his love for Una as daddy, as well as the other members in his family. KATAL begins to have trouble sleeping and abdominal pain, so CATH calls a doctor, who explain she is getting closer to having the baby and experiencing false labour pains. Upon waking up, KEEVAN comes to the cold reality that he is truly dying. He has a brief discussion with MIXIE, explaining to her how scared he was and how unprepared the man was to die. She attempts to be reassuring, promising to not leave his side. HEIDI is back exercising when she runs into her ex-boyfriend Jack who has just gotten out of jail. He assaults her but is stopped when ANDRUS saves the day, making the man apologise. DENORIAN THAY meets with HEIDI in the infirmary when he is told what happens. She wants to forget the ordeal, but he implores her to listen, if only for Anna’s sake and she agrees. Fourth Week Out of the psychiatric hospital, EDWARD ELBRUNNE settles into the new home his father, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE, has in Belize. Still having trouble curving his cravings, Eddie starts to be more of a loner up in his room. In the hospital, MIXIE BRIDGES has been by KEEVAN’s side since he entered it. Drifting back to consciousness, the couple have a brief conversation before he dies. (July 01, 2375-January 24, 2380). THAY arrives to the hospital and visits with MIXIE, however he is not well received, though he tries to help her organize some legal affairs. Now on Earth, SOLIS BRIN goes to see TYREENA BROOKE to catch up with the old friend from Bajor. Everything is going well from both and Brin inquires about whether she should adopt children of have some of her own. VYLIN ANDICI gets to meet EDDIE for the first time when she comes to ANDRUS’ house for a picnic. The meeting doesn’t go too well and the couple leave for their own for personal time. HEIDI HANSEN seeks out ANDRUS to offer her thanks for helping her with Jack the other day. He accepts and asks her if her husband could help out Eddie. KATAL UNA and CATHASACH UNA are excited because the day has come to pick up their foster child, MYLEE MIWIKIZI. They receive some counsel and advice before taking the, thus far, mute child home. Keeping up her quest to get into the Academy, ASHTA SAREX goes to the Una’s house to see Amity but she is still on Cardassia. KATAL answers and gives as much advice to the girl as she can, having had to get a recommendation as well. T’POK is back on Earth after being assigned to Starfleet Intelligence. He begins to contact old friends starting with Katal, but is unaware she is married. He runs into her husband, CATHASACH at the Starfleet engineering office but does not chat long. Arriving home, CATHSACH greets KATAL and family and they all go on a family picnic with Benjamin, Mylee and Hayden. Back from the picnic, KATAL spots T’POK has arrived to their house in Hawaii. CATHASACH is less then pleased and sends HAYDEN to spy on them. He discovers that T’Pok is there to inquire about a partner for his ponn farr but now Katal is married needs to find another candidate. ASHTA keeps up with her search for a recommendation, getting more advice and names from SHAWN MUNROE. Taking his advice, ASHTA goes to MADDIX who is hesitant to give his permission and the pair just end up having sex, to enhance Ashta’s novel experiences. Finally, in a surprise visits, OPIA LANDA nee THAY comes to Ireland and speaks with HEIDI, letting the sister-in-law to be known they want o be part of Anna-Aleena’s life, but the woman and her husband come off as haughty and rude. Romulan Plots First Week To celebrate Praetor LORBAIN T’KASSUS’ 75th birthday, he is holding a big party on Romulus and has invited many of important guests. CORAT DAMAR arrives with VESSA DAMAR (QUESTA MUNROE) and greets the Praetor and Chancellor PANYIN TA’BAR. The women seem to split away, while the men talk politics (much to the annoyance of the Chancellor). Later on, CORAT catches up with PANYIN, playing “bad cop” and tries to convince her to side with the RCS. On the way back from Romulus, CORAT and VESSA are in the middle of a discussion when they get word from DAYIN LETHO of a special report from the Federation. Upon watching it, they see that Shawn Munroe has blown the lid off the situation and calling for the Federation to take legal action against the Cardassian Union unless his wife is returned. CORAT and VESSA go back to their room where a confrontation erupts and he gets distant/resentful and she is heartbroken/angry at the situation. Cardassia Plots First Week Catching up with DURAS VENIK, he runs into KOHSII DARIN while she is shopping. She is doing much better in her dress making business and he informs her he divorced his shotgun wedding wife, Sabina. Back from the hospital, GWENI DAMAR calls up her friends, including AMITY and tells her about the newest addition. ERON BERN hears about the FNS transmission and sends a communication to OZARA BERN. The two decide it may be best if her and Cydja leave for DS9 with Venik until things blow over. CYDJA BERN is at school getting her things to leave when DAYIN tells her Damar wishes to speak with her. She agrees to go but is stopped by VENIK to board the shuttle to Terok Nor. Second Week Desiring to speak with VESSA DAMAR (QUESTA MUNROE), GWENI DAMAR takes the time to speak with her co-wife. The younger girl shows off her baby and inquires about the woman’s plans now the news it out. Questa isn’t 100% sure, but offers the girl advice on being a better political wife for her husband. In a rare heart-to-heart, CORAT DAMAR visits with GWENI in the evening and spends the night with her, confessing that he was upset and should have been with her when she had their baby. The next day, GWENI goes to HQ with Questa but the woman is distracted by the new news of the wormhole opening in Cardassian space. She is left on her own and ERON BERN intercepts. She convinces him to escort her home, hoping he would change his mind about her husband, but gets a dose of reality about what Damar is actually like. The young DAYIN LETHO and RAYLON EVEK chat about girls, namely Amity who Raylon heard was coming back to Cardassia and about Cydja whom is revealed he has a crush on. Arriving to the Damar house, ERON is further convinced by GWENI to come into the house and see Alana. He comes in and is surprised at how small the baby is and even holds her. She asks him to stay for dinner and surprises VESSA and CORAT when they get back from HQ. Hoping that the men would talk the ladies leave, but ERON and CORAT only get into an argument, the First Legates apologies seeming insincere and unbelievable to his younger protégé. Back on Cardassian, AMITY makes contacting RAYLON one of her first priorities. The younger man makes his way over and notes that she is packing and she informs him she is leaving and the two get in one more round of good bye sex. Later, RAYLON is told by the Obsidian Order that his next target is AMITY herself and that she needs a near death experience. Raylon does his job without issue and leaves her bleeding to death in the middle of the street. RAYLON returns home to his roomie DAYIN and explains the situation to his friend, showing the adrenaline rush obtained from the hit. Third Week Returning from the attack on Amity, RAYLON EVEK returns home, bloody from the effort. Concerned for his friend, DAYIN LETHO inquires about the night and has to admit that Raylon is crazier than once thought. AMITY wakes up in the hospital a couple of days later and is visited by GWENI DAMAR who explains it wasn’t an attack by Damar’s men. Amity is doubtful; asking Gweni to contact the Una’s and give Damar a message. AMITY later writes and sends a letter to Corat Damar, confessing her feelings to him (or lack thereof) in hopes of putting her issues behind her RAYLON decides to visit with AMITY as well, giving her wine/flowers before she informs him she wants him to take over 50% of the club, opening up new opportunities for the young man, who agrees. Fourth Week Following the attack on Cardassia Prime, AMITY LIU continues to get visitors. The third being her father, TORAL CEVDAK, who speaks with her about transportation home, her half-sister Kai and who may have ordered the attack (if anyone). Now on Cardassia, JIKUDU KIFANE is being interrogated by CORAT DAMAR. Damar inquires about the Kazarian resources and finds the General exceedingly forthcoming and dismisses him. CORAT finally makes the time to speak with VESSA DAMAR (QUESTA MUNROE) and they get down to business. She wants to leave to visit with her children on Earth, but doesn’t know for sure what she will do after that. During a rare event, CORAT shows his softer side and goes to AMITY in the hospital. They have a civil chat about each other, the situation and the future before he polishes up his public image and helps her go for a walk outside. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Happy about her conversation with Mr. Ross, KAI CEVDAK is beaming when LOROT ROSS returns home. She tells him of the news and the couple express for the first time that they love each other! Second Week Now on DS9, DURAS VENIK escorts his wards OZARA BERN and CYDJA BERN to their quarters on the station: BENIO SAREX, now done his job returns back to his home planet. The three remaining Cardassians get settled and Duras/Cydja go out to explain. Trying to get DURAS a girlfriend for the night, CYDJA goes with him to the Celestial Café. She pretends to be his daughter but the plan soon goes sour when they just try to one-up each other in subtle insults. OZARA takes her own time to explore, running into KAI CEVDAK on the promenade. They chat about Damar, the wormhole and their relationships before planning on having a dinner with the Cardassians on the station. Third Week In the regular universe, mKAI CEVDAK and mLOROT ROSS come to dock on the station. The Terravulcan is suspicious of the station and prefers to go to Earth but if convinced by Kai after another turn of character into his darker side. Mlorot takes the time to explore the station, running into the true KAI CEVDAK. She notes something wrong with him right away and lures him to their quarters. The he explain this other persona is named Lor’Val and protects Lorot from any harm. Angered by the woman however, Lor’Val knocks her out and flees the station with his ship, leaving mKai behind. The real LOROT ROSS returns to his quarters to find a knocked out KAI. She thinks it is the same man and is scared of him before they make it to the infirmary and matters are cleared up. Upon returning back, safe and sound, LOROT and KAI start talking about their future. They decide that marriage is right for them and that in a month or so will wed. Fourth Week On the look out for anything weird, LOROT ROSS spots mKAI CEVDAK and distinguishes her from his fiancé because she has a child with her and looks well developed. She is worried he would turn her in, but in exchange for information about mLorot, he offers to let her stay in his quarters. RAZI SEN is now living with QWIN RITALL and the pair are adjusting to the new life they will have together. Tension is obvious, but Razi is determined to not fall for him again. Later on in the week, tension between QWIN and RAZI breaks and the old couple re-sparks some of their love life. mKAI settles into her counterparts quarters, taking the opportunity to explain her side to LOROT. The Terravulcan is concerned for her and shocked at her treatment in the mUni. He also learns that the baby (names Soliel) is a product of mAmity and mDamar. Later that day on his way back home, LOROT is the witness of a violent crime on the station and goes to see RAZI to testify. He gives the information he has to help with the case. LOROT finally gets home and speaks with KAI CEVDAK about the mirror version of her in the room. She is shocked, but agrees to speak with the woman and hear her out. KAI attempts to contact her father TORAL and is met with irritation and resistance. He is hesitant to listen to her, but agrees that he will see this other Kai provided his true daughter comes with her. Bajor Plots Third Week Back on the planet, both PASHU EISHA and SOLIS BRIN have been inspected to ensure that they are no longer possessed Brin explains she has made a commitment to seek out Lt. Commander Dorr, as well as has an excessive amount of knowledge about Bajoran religion and makes the decision to be a Vedek. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week Concerned that his wife isn’t back yet, CORBAN MADDIX places in a visit with PAUL GRAZIER to tell him that he is worried. The Chief of Security starts a tracing device and is led to a room on Utopia Plentia, only to discover that Cadence’s tracker had been removed. Having treated this as an escapee case, GRAZIER returns to CORBAN and informs him that it was an abduction and the Fenrir leaves in pursuit. In pursuit of the Syndicate shuttle, TUCKER DORR makes the choice to visit with NARYANNA U’ZOTTI in sickbay and asks if she could take out all his Romulan heritage. He expresses he is ashamed to have Katal apart of him, but she tells him it wouldn’t e a good idea to deny his heritage. Nearly to the Syndicate planet, TAHMOH ALMIN takes the opportunity to speak with a drugged and sick CADENCE MADDIX. He lets her know that she will be dropped off and interrogated before killed and takes the chance to have one last intimate encounter with her, despite she desire to be faithful to Maddix. During a meeting with the senior staff, CORBAN, MATTHEW HUNTER, NARYANNA, and EBEN DORR discuss what they are going to do. The base Tahmoh has arrived to it pre-warp and the Prime Directive stops them from interfering. Maddix doesn’t care and Dr. U’Zotti warns Hunter that the Captain should be relieved of duty. HUNTER makes his way to CORBAN’s ready room and informs his Captain that he is relieved, but should he wish to leave, he should steal a shuttle, especially since the tractor beam and transporters are ‘mysteriously’ malfunctioning. Back on the Syndicate planet, XELA (ALEXANDER SULLIVAN) has been slotted to interrogate CADENCE. Pulling out all the stops he uses his evil methods to break her down and make her face her own mortality. Cadence has a moving experience where she is able to reflect on her past and the new life she has with Corban. In an unexpected turn of events, TAHMOH visits with CADENCE the day before her execution and decides that he doesn’t want her to die. They have an honest discussion and the once angry and impulsive goon, opts to break Cadence out, carrying her in his arms from the cell. Third Week On the shuttle to the Syndicate planet, CORBAN MADDIX receives a communication from MATTHEW HUNTER. The Commander explains that the tractor beam is working but once the transporters are operational, he would be required by law to get Maddix back. TAHMOH ALMIN made a successful escape out of the compound with the injured CADENCE MADDIX. While in the woods, the pair bond, opening up more about their past. CORBAN finally lands and seeks out TAHMOH who has already dropped Cadence off at a near by village. The two enemies get into a fight, winner gets the girl. In the end, Tahmoh is shot point blank with the phaser and Maddix leaves to get his wife. Once in the village, CORBAN is informed by some of the locals that the stranger in the village was passing and a ceremony would be held. Rushing to CADENCE’s side, her husband manages to get her to the Fenrir. Once on the Fenrir, CADENCE is flatlining while CORBAN waits with HUNTER for NARYANNA U’ZOTTI and REAGAN SNOW to work their magic. Soon, Nary resorts to using borg nanites to restore Cadence’s vitals. Later, CORBAN distracts himself in his ready room, and confesses to HUNTER he doesn’t want any special treatment and agrees to be confined to the sickbay until he knows his punishment. CADENCE finally wakes up a couple of days later and starts to sleep walk. CORBAN and NARYANNA wake her, explaining the outline of the situation but are worried when she doesn’t speak. Corban attempts to comfort her and the pair cuddle on the biobeds. A alien comes through the wormhole in Cardassian space by the name of JIKUDU KIFANE. He is intercepted by a Gul Dressik and brought into custody to be interrogated on the homeworld. Kifane is a feline-like species known as a Kazarian from the Delta Quadrant and was sucked through the wormhole after a plasma storm. Fourth Week Checking up on CORBAN MADDIX, MATTHEW HUNTER visits with the Captain and informs him that Starfleet Command is making the Captain take course on pre-warp planets, as well as putting a mark on his record. CADENCE MADDIX wakes up soon and starts to talk more with CORBAN. They decide that it’s okay to go back to their quarters and leave together, Maddix failing to mention Tahmoh’s ‘death.’ CADENCE is becoming increasingly frustrated because she cannot remember simple words and/or names. They go to sickbay and NARYANNA U’ZOTTI gives her more nanites to try and repair the damage to Cadence’s brain. Wanting to explain what happened on the Syndicate planet carefully, CORBAN elicits the help of DENORIAN THAY while they tell CADENCE the story. Cadence takes the news she nearly died better than they both though and invites Denorian and his family to dinner. Thay declines the dinner, but after it, CORBAN starts to think about their life and suggests they get a divorce to keep everyone safe. CADENCE explodes on him and convinces him that he is an idiot and they agree to stay married. Flashback 2379 First Week December 25, 2379 Wanting to celebrate a proper Christmas, CADENCE MADDIX prepares a gift and a special meal for CORBAN MADDIX. But, he doesn’t know what is going on or seem that enthusiastic about participating until he sees the gift of the special hotel in New Zealand! December 31, 2379 Celebrating New Years together, ANDRUS and VYLIN ANDICI have some wine and food at his home in Belize before they play a game to get to know the other person better. But, when a storm comes around they resort to more adult entertainment ;) #01 January, 2380 2380 #01 2380 #01